Eastern Wastelands
Eastern Wastelands was one of five continents in the Land of Berserkers. About Ever since the Land of the Berserkers was torn apart by Immortals, the Eastern Wastelands had become the biggest continent, and also an incredibly powerful existence.Ch. 579 It was several times the size of South Morning.Ch. 323 Berserkers from Eastern Wastelands felt they were superior to Berserkers from South Morning. After the catastrophe, they were hunting them down and massacred for sport.Ch. 516 Unlike in South Morning where was few Immortals, who just blended in among Berserkers, in Eastern Wastelands many Immortals sects created their branches. Berserker Tribes kept mostly to themselves in their territories.Ch. 662 Immortals used to descend at two palces in the Eastern Wastelands. At the center of the continent, where was a mountain that towered into the clouds. And a flat plain close to the edge of the continent, located near South Morning. Sects of Immortals, Great Leaf Immortal Sect, Hidden Dragon Sect and Sky Mist Dao used to have their own branches on this continent. The same was for sects of Evil Immortals, Evil Sect, Evil Spirit Sect, Evil Immortal Sect, Evil Lust Sect and Evil Dust Sect. Eastern Wastelands Tower One of mysteries of Berserkers was Eastern Wastelands Tower. It descended in the center of Eastern Wastelands continent. Berserkers' Disaster Ji An changed the laws for the Berserkers' Sacred Vessel's appearance, making it descend once every fifty years. It would last for an entire day, and it will annihilate all the people who show the presence of Immortals on this day. This was a cruel and brutal trial for sects of Evil Immortals.Ch. 614 History Book 3 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, the continent of South Morning was split into pieces. Eastern Wastelands continent also collapsed a bit and few islands appeared, but since there were a lot more powerful warriors in Eastern Wastelands compared to South Morning, did not suffer much damage, and the continent was not torn to pieces. This caused a huge disparity between their strengths. The Eastern Wastelanders were hunting those from South Morning for entertainment. To them, Berserkers from South Morning were inferior. Scour Sieve Festival was a bloody festival hosted by Scour Sieve Island, the biggest island located outside the Eastern Wastelands, and their aim was to kill for sport.Ch. 525 When Eastern Wastelands Tower appeared, Immortals and Evil Immortals were forced to compete for rights to enter the Tower.Ch. 646 Large battle took place close to the center of Eastern Wastelands.Ch. 643 During the battle Su Ming reached Berserker Soul Realm first and later the Second Step of cultivation, Life Matrix.Ch. 663Ch. 689 When Su Ming walked out of Eastern Wastelands Tower, he wanted to slaughter all Immortals in the Land of Berserkers. Berserker tribes followed after him.Ch. 708 He gave locations of Immortals sects for various tribes to settle in. Great Leaf Immortal Sect's place was given to Nan Gong Hen and Fated Kin. This would be Fated Kin's branch in Eastern Wastelands.Ch. 711 Known locations *Scour Sieve Island *Thousand River Valley *Eastern Wastelands Tower Known Tribes *All Entities Clan *Berserker Fang Tribe *Great Tribe of Surging Clouds *Goldenrain Mountain Tribe *Fated Kin Notes In Eastern Wastelands were five Berserkers, who had attained great completion in Berserker Soul Realm.Ch. 518 *Chi Lei Tian *Tian Qi *Man Ya *Xue Sha *Wu Shuang Eastern Wastelands's Sacred Vessel of Berserkers was Eastern Wasteland Bell.Ch. 617 Reference List Category:Locations